Ruh-ul Mesnevi/73
73.BEYİT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. آن خیالی که شه اندر خواب دید TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Köşeden , bucaktan kimse kulak vermesin de ben bu cariyecikten bir şeyler sorayım.” All entrance halls must be cleared of listeners: no exceptions, so that I’m able to ask of this servant-girl certain questions.” 2. در رخ مهمان همی آمد پدید TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Oda boşaldı, Hekim ile hastadan başka kimsecikler kalmadı. The king emptied the place and then he himself disappeared. Ruh-ul Mesnevi/73 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. Mihmân konukdur. Zayf gibi elfâz-ı mürekkebdendir. Bir cüzü mih'dir, ulu mânasına azîm gibi. Ve bir cüzü mân'dır, mânîden'den ism-i fâildir, benzeyici mânasına. Konuk müstahakk-ı ta'zîm olup konduğu yerde riâyet olunduğundan ötürü mihmân derler. Nitekim haberde gelir: METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ الا لاجل الضيف الذىمنكان فالمه اكبر هم والمان منز لهم والضيف سيدهم ما لازم المانا LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR İnsanların sultan olsalar dahi babalarına, hocalarına ve misafirlerine ikram etmelerinde utanılacak bir ayıp yokdur İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Pes şol kimse bız -zât sultân ona hizmet ile ikrâma müstahakk olur, muazzam olur. Veyâhud mân, ev bark manasınadır. Bu süretde mihmân azîm-i menzildir. Yanî ehl-i menzilin ulusu hazf-ı muzâf iledir. Nitekim: METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ واسءل القرية لتنذ رام الفرى LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Ummü'l-Kurayı (Mekke) uyarmak için köyün halkına sor İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 133 ve emsâlinde takdir olunur. Ve bu mânaya binâen şâir demişdir; METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ ما سمت العجم المهمان مهمانا الا لاجل الضيف الذى من كان فالمه اكبر هم والمان منزلهم والضيف سيدهم ما لازم المان LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Acemler kim olursa olsun misafir için mihman ismini koymuşlardır.Mihman ismindeki mih onların büyüğü demektir.Bu kelimenin sonu olan mân da ev demektir. Böylece misafir ev demek olan mân’da kaldıkça onların büyüğüdür İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Şâir burada mân'ın mâna-yı sânîsine zâhib olmuşdur. Pes, mâna-yı mânı tebeyyünde hata yokdur. İbni Kemâl hata edip hata etdi, demişdir. Ve hemî lisân-ı Fârisî'de takrîr için gelir. Mukarrer midir diyecek yerde hemî derler. Türkî'de müstameldir. Hem öyledir derler, hemî demek isterler. Aslında hâ zaide ve mî edât-ı hâldir. Yâni müzâriin evveline dâhil olsa hâle tahsîs eder. Fiil-i mazînin evveline dâhil olursa hikâyet-i hâl-i mâzî ifâde eyler. Ve bazı mevâzıda zâhid gelir, bu mahaldeki gibi, Pedîd, bâ-ı âcem ile âşikâre demek-dir. Bâ-i Arabî ile istimâli şâyidir. Nâ-bedîd belirsiz ve görünmez demekdir. Mana-yı beyt budur ki; ol vakıâyı pâdişâh âlem-i manâda gördü. Onun eseri çehre-i mihmânda aşikâre geldi. Yâni zikr olunan pîrin işareti üzre kudûm eden garîbde zahir oldu. Ve inkâr u redde mecâl kalmadı. Husûsan ki firâset-i muttasıl ve ilm-i zarûrî muîn ola. Bunda rûh-i insaninin matlûbu olan hekîm-i ilâhi ve mürşîd-i kâmilin husul u kudümüne işaret vardır. Nitekim Mevlânâ Nasûhî der; Mülk-i dil sensüz şehâ yıkıldı vîran oldu gel Intihâ-yı firkat u pâyân-ı hicrân oldu gel Ve Veysî nazmında gelir: Firkat-ı şebinde koma bizi gel sevâba gir Göster cihâna gün yüzün ey mâh-pâre çık Sâhil-nişîn-i bahr-i fırâkdur cihan Ey dürr-i pâk kande isen gel kenâre çık Malûm ola ki, pâdişâhın rüyâsı rüyâ-yı sâdıka makûlesi idi. Nitekim hadîsde gelir: Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak الءوبا ثلث روءبا من الله ورؤبا تحزين من الشيطان وربا ممن حدث المرء نفسه Rüya üç çeşittir. Bir çeşit rüya Allah’tandır. Bir çeşit rüya şeytanın hüzün vermesi türündendır.Bir çeşit rüyada kişinin kendi kendıne söylediği düşündüğü şeyden dolayıdır (Sahıhi Buhari,Kitabul İlim) Zîrâ temessül eden pîr-i nûrânî süver-i kümmelden idi. Şeytân ise sûret-i Nebevîyye ile temessüle kâdir olmadığı gibi. Nitekim hadîsde gelir: Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak من رأنى فى المنام فقد رأنى فان الشيطان لا يتمثل بى Kim beni rüyada görmüşse gerçekten görmüştür. Çünkü şeytan benim şeklime giremez (Sahihi Buhari Kitabul İlim) Suver-i kümmel ile dahi temessüle kâdir değildir. Her asrda kutb-ı vücûd gibi sırrı budur ki fahr-i âlem sallallahu aleyhi ve sellem ism-i Hâdî mazharı ve hidâyet için meb'ûsdur. Şeytan ise ism-i mudili mazharı ve idlâl için mahlûkdur. Pes, eğer şeytân fahr-i âlem veya suver-i kümmelden ki verese-i nebidir, birinin suretiyle te-messüle kâdir olsa emr-i hidâyet muhtel olur 134 ve itimâd kalmazdı. Bu sebebden demişlerdir ki bir kimse fahr-ı âlem sallallahu aleyhi, ve sellemi hil-ye-i asliyeleri üzerine görmese şerîatde kusuruna işâretdir. Nitekim vâris-i peygamberi dahi mütegayyirü'ş şekl görse tarîkinde noksanına daldır Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak الرؤيا الصدقة من الرجل الصالح جزء من ستة واربعين جزأ من النبوة Kim beni rüyada görmüşse gerçekten görmüştür. Çünkü şeytan benim şeklime giremez (Sahihi Buhari Kitabu't-Tabir.2) Bu hadîsde sırr-ı aded budur ki, fahr-ı âlem yakazada hâsıl olan vahyin müddeti yigirmi üç sene ve menâmda olan ilhâmın müddeti altı ay idi. Altı ay ise yigirmi üç seneden kırk altı cüzden bir cüzdür. Zîrâ yigirmi üç sene tansîf itibarıyla kırk altı cüze münkasim olur ki her cüzü altı aydır. Ve ibti-dâ-yı vahy rüya ile olmak te'nîs için idi. Zîra müfâcât-i vahye tahammül etmek sa'bdır. Onunçün Cebrâîl'i sûret-i asliyyesi üzerine müşâhede etdikde Tûr'da Hazret-i Mûsâ'ya vâki olan hâlet gibi gaşy hâsıl oldu. Ve bir dahi kuvvet-i hayâliyenin âlem-i misâle urûcunda tedrîc ile âlem-i ervâha da su-ûd hâsıl olur. Pes, âlem-i ervâhdan olan melek nüzûlunda inkıbâz zâil olur. Bâde-zâ âlem-i ervâh ile âlem-i ecsâm arasında irtibât mümkün değildir. Zîra ecsâm mürekkebât ve ervâh besâit makûlesidir. İrtibâtda ise te'sîr ü teessür ü midâd bulunmaz. Binâen alâ hazâ Allah tealâ âlem-i misâli zikr olunan ervâh ü ecsâm arasında berzâh-ı câmi halk eyledi, tâ ki irtibât hâsıl ola ve fâide husûle gele. Zîra ervâh âlem-i misâlin mezâhir-i misâliyye tecessüd eder. Nitekim Kur'an'da gelir: Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet فتمثل لها بشرا سويا Kendisinde normal bir insan şeklinde göründü (Meryem 17) Ve hadîsde gelir: Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak واحيانا يتمثل لى الملك رجلا Bazen de melek bana bir adam olarak görünür (Sahih-i Buhârî, Kitabu Bedee'l-vahy-2) Ve bu temessül hasebiyle ifâza ve istifâde hâsıl olur. Bunun nazîri nefs-i hayvânîdir ki rûh ile beden arasında berzâh-ı câmidir. Zîrâ nefs-i hayvânînin kuvvet-i makûle olduğu cihetden ruhla münâsebeti ve aktâr-ı bedende münbess olan kuvâ- yı muhtelifesi hasebiyle mizâc-ı mürekkebe mülâyemeti vardır. Lahm u azm arasında vâsıta olan gazrûf dahi buna kıyâs oluna. Ve kuvvet-i hayaliye âlem-i misâle göre nehrden ced-vel gibidir ki bir tarafı ona muttasıldır. Pes bu sebebden alem-i misâle duhûl hâsıl olup orada temessül eden meânî-i gaybîyeye ıttıla gelir. Temessülât dahi bu âleme 135 nüzûlunda kimi tabîre muhtâc olur ve kimi olmaz. Ve bu makamın şerhine nihâyet yokdur. Zevke vü keşfe ihâle olunmuşdur. Li-mu-harririhî; Çokdur elemim derdimi takrîr idemem ben Bir vâkıamı zevkle tabîr idemem ben Mushafdur eğerçi bu vücûdum bana Hak'dan Keşşaf olur isem dahi tefsîr idemem ben